Yuumasochist (Asano Gakuhou's part)
by NathanCh
Summary: Isogai sudah mengerti apa yang ia rasakan dari sisi lain Asano Gakuhou. #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia


Lantunan musik dunia fantasi berputar tiada jeda. Sejak Isogai datang, hingga sekarang. Bedanya adalah; saat pertama kali melangkah masuk, alangkah riang. Semakin kemari, rasanya lelah kepayang. Musik pengantar euforia itu terus saja menyentil gendang telinga ratusan orang walau tetap banyak yang tidak mendengar. Manusia berkeliaran sambil tertawa, berbincang, minum dan makan. Bahkan mungkin di suatu sudut sedang ada yang muntah. Salahkan wahana roller coaster super seram, di mana sekali naik serasa akan bertemu Tuhan.

Demi Tuhan, Isogai menyukai hiburan yang tersaji dalam kunugiland. Namun siapa saja yang telah ia temui hari ini, menekan hebat mood baik Isogai untuk bermain seorang diri. Jika hanya bertemu Maehara atau beberapa dua anak lain (teman sekelas lebih baik), itu mungkin akan membuat dua pucuk di atas kepala tetap tegak hingga kini. Namun rupanya Tuhan sedang jahil pada malaikat berpucuk. Tidak hanya pelajar dari gedung reot, namun juga dari gedung berbeton dekat kaki bukit. Tidak hanya bertemu murid, bahkan guru dan monster (berkedok guru).

Tuhan memang benar. Manusia polos penderita kanker (kantong kering) ini begitu merasa sepi karena berlibur seorang diri. Dalam setiap langkah pergi tak luput bayang-bayang dua adik kecil di bawah atap rumah yang sudah berlubang di beberapa bagian. Hari ini akan lebih baik jika datang bersama keluarga. Ya. Isogai Yuuma pun tahu itu. Ia merasa sedih dan sepi walau euforia sorak sorai pengunjung serta badut menari-nari tepat depan mata.

Namun,

Apakah Tuhan sengaja mempertemukannya dengan anak-anak dalam naungan sekolah yang sama? Ajaib, Isogai selalu bertemu kenalan dalam rampung waktu setengah jam. Dari naungan sepi, berubah menjadi naungan kuasa orang-orang. Mulai dari Yoshida, Karma, bahkan Karasuma-san…

Awan bergerak begitu pelan. Tanpa sadar menutup pergerakan matahari untuk sembunyi kembali. Kepala mungil menengadah. Desah napas keluar begitu saja. Sudah begitu gelap. Lampu-lampu menyala siap berperan panjang hingga jadwal tutup di waktu larut.

Jari tangan sibuk merogoh saku celana. Beberapa lembar uang dikeluarkan. Isogai menghitung uang yang diperlukan untuk membeli souvenir murah sebagai kenangan. Spesial untuk adik tercinta. Setidaknya ia tidak boleh lupa hal ini sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Ah... pulang.

Kembali dalam ruang sempit yang sunyi. Tidak ada tv, hanya radio tua berwarna hitam. Itu pun kadang berfungsi kadang tidak. Presenter radio berbicara seperti sedang tersedak dan butuh pukulan untuk kembali lancar. Saat pergi untuk bertanya-tanya dahulu harga radio baru, jawaban penjual dengan kumis petak layak hitler membuat Isogai pulang dengan dada sesak. Mahal.

Setelah membeli souvenir, lantas pulang. Isogai mengangguk dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat souvenir cantik berjejer minta dibawa pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gantungan manis mengikat mata menubruk lantai petak. Penjaga stand mengerutkan dahi begitu dalam. Bocah manis membungkuk segera.

Bukan untuk minta maaf dan mengambil barangnya. Melainkan—

—"S-Selamat malam, ketua dewan!"

Beberapa lembar uang pindah tangan pada penjaga stand yang masih memikirkan nasib barang jualan dekat unjung sepatu berkilat pria dewasa. Tampan pula. Penjaga itu mengira-ngira. Mungkin pelanggannya yang satu ini merupakan salah satu calon pengisi kover majalah Vogue.

"Oh?" Iris mata tidak melirik, melihati proses pembayaran barang.

Dengan getaran kecil, Isogai memungut kembali barang yang jatuh.

Barang belian sudah aman dalam pelastik. "Kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

Pluk.

Gantungan itu kembali jatuh sebelum ditaruh di tempat yang tepat.

"Ugh…" Tubuh bocah itu kembali membungkuk dan ketika sudah kembali tegak, Isogai menjawab canggung. "Erm… aku sedang… sedang liburan. Hehehe."

Berusaha gesit, Isogai cepat-cepat akan menaruh souvenir dengan betul sebelum—

"Jangan dikembalikan."

"Uang kembaliannya, Tuan?"

"Isogai-kun. Aku bicara padamu."

Penjaga stan itu terlihat malu. Salah kira. Sedangkan Isogai menoleh cepat dan hampir kembali menjatuhkan barang. Ada apa sengan saraf tubuhnya?! Isogai panik tanpa tahu sebab.

"Ng.. maksud ketua dewan?"

Dua mata violet berputar malas.

"Maksud Tuan adalah, beli saja apa yang kau mau, nak." Penjaga membetulkan dengan asal.

"Eh?" dua telapak tangan tiba-tiba saja terasa basah. Dua manik emas Isogai melihat ketua dewan dan penjaga bergantian.

Asano Gakuhou tertawa singkat. Bagi dirinya adalah tertawa, namun bagi Isogai adalah sindiran.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan membeli apa-apa." Sial. Semua barang di sini terlalu 'tinggi' dibanding dengan nilai uang dalam kantung celana.

Katakan selamat jumpa pada dua gantungan lucu berwarna biru. Maaf adikku, akan kubelikan di lain waktu.

Isogai galau berat.

"Isogai-kun." Rupanya ketua dewan belum juga angkat kaki. Memerhatikan tubuh mungil anak didik buangan dalam tatapan iba (tampak dibuat-buat). Namun tidak terlihat akibat tertutup ekspresi datar.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Isogai benar-benar terlihat sedih. Apa-apaan dengan wajah itu? Gakuhou gatal untuk mencubit.

"Belilah apa yang kau mau."

.

.

Entah grogi, entah canggung, Isogai merasa berat untuk melangkah membelah pintu kaca tempat santai untuk sekedar minum. Alibi buang air terpakai sudah. Apa lagi? Isogai tidak dapat lagi berpikir alasan tepat karena pikiran sudah terasa penat. Tapi tidak enak juga jika harus membuat ketua dewan menunggu begitu lama. Lima menit ke kamar mandi sudahlah cukup.

"Ketua dewan, maaf menunggu lama—ah, maaf! Aku salah orang!"

Pria dengan tuxedo warna serupa tertawa singkat. Ia bukan kepala dewan, diam-diam adalah pengedar ganja yang sedang menunggu rekan. Isogai membungkuk maaf berulang-ulang. Konsentrasi kacau.

Langkah kaki Isogai melihat sekitar. Menemukan Gakuhou sudah menunggu dalam tenang. Satu cangkir teh sudah tersaji dengan asap mengepul. Tampak halus di ambang udara.

Canggung bukan main, Isogai sampai menunggu izin untuk menempatkan bokong.

"Ingin minum sesuatu? Apa saja boleh." Gakuhou menunjuk buku menu dengan gerakan bola mata.

Fisik buku belum tersentuh. "K-Kenapa… anda begitu baik sekali?"

"Sedang beramal."

Isogai bergumam pelan. Lalu tersenyum ramah, begitu memanah. "Aku tidak ingin apapun selain air putih."

"Teh. Teh darjeeling. Itu lebih baik."

Pelayan datang dengan lambaian singkat. Dengan nampan bulat dalam dekapan dada, pelayan pria itu pergi dengan sopan.

Rasa hangat menjalar pada wajah. Tanpa sadar Isogai memerhatikan sosok pelayan dengan seragam hitam putih. Kembali mengingatkannya pada pekerjaan dan…

Ugh. Sungguh memalukan untuk ingat penampilan dan pelayanan pertamanya pada ketua dewan di waktu lampau. Hingga kini bocah dari kelas E itu masih terguncang batin untuk mengingat dirinya harus memakai telinga dan ekor kucing.

Di depan ketua dewan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, teh datang. Iris mata emas tengok kanan tengok kiri. Gakuhou menerka apa yang membuat Isogai begitu grogi.

"Ada apa, Isogai-kun? Seingatku terakhir kita bertemu, dirimu tidak secanggung ini."

"Ah… ya." Telinga cangkir diusap ibu jari. "Maaf, Ketua dewan. Aku hanya… merasa bahwa ketua dewan sudah terlalu berlebihan. Ya. Begitu."

"Maaf?" Dalam hati pria kepala empat mengoreksi apa busana yang ia kenakan. Walau ia tahu bahwa semua ini mengungkit tentang problematika 'traktiran.'

Dengan senyum begitu sopan, walau hati gelisah, Isogai menjawab, "anda begitu baik. Sudah terlalu banyak apa yang anda beri untukku."

Tawa renyah menciptakan serat merah di atas tulang pipi bocah. "Apa yang telah kuberi? Kau kucoret dari daftar nama murid-murid terbaik kelas A dan kutempatkan di atas bukit, gedung rapuh pula. Apa bagusnya?"

Isogai hampir tersedak dalam satu sisip teh pertama. Segera melihat ketua dewan dengan mata sedikit membelalak, " T-Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, ketua dewan!"

Sungguh, bocah sehalus sutra ini tidak bermaksud memberi sindiran. Dirinya merasa malu saat Gakuhou mengangkat satu alis dengan salah satu sudut bibir mengerut. Mengejek dengan ekspresi wajah.

'Kau bercanda?' Isogai berasa ingin mandi si suci di sungai gangga. 'Tuhan, kau bisa membuat orang paling sadis di sekolahku berubah manis seperti ini?'

Tanpa bocah itu ketahui, pria satu anak ini sedang memikirkan pula perihal eksistensi Isogai Yuuma di dunia. Mengapa malaikat seperti ini dibiarkan berkeliaran? Dengan tak waras Gakuhou memikirkan situs online terbaik dalam sektor pembuatan kandang burung. Ia ingin membuatkan yang besar untuk bocah berpucuk.

"Mengapa ketua dewan berada di sini?" Isogai bertanya tanpa ragu. Berusaha menghilangkan gertakan gelisah dalam timbre suara. Ini patut dipertanyakan. Mengapa sosok seperti Gakuhou bisa berada dalam riuh anak-anak yang sedang melupakan buku dan ilmu?

"Membuntuti seseorang."

"Uh?"

Iris violet berputar malas. Tidak menginginkan topik ini.

Isogai menerka-nerka. Benar saja. Beberapa menit lalu ia bertemu Asano Gakushuu dan itu berarti…

"Anda mengikuti anak anda? Mengapa?"

Dengusan terdengar jelas. "Mengapa aku mengikutinya?"

"Lalu… siapa lagi?" Isogai pikir ini hanya guyonan. Apa sulitnya mengaku tengah mencoba protektif pada buah hati sendiri?

Gakuhou sudah menandaskan teh yang ia pesan. "Jika dirimu tahu siapa yang tengah kuikuti, apa untungnya untuk diriku?"

"Maaf. Aku rasa diriku sudah lancang untuk tahu segala hal."

"Aku benci orang yang banyak bertanya."

Hati Isogai tercubit. Padahal, yang berucap barusan adalah salah satu dari dua gadis yang tengah melewati mereka. Rupanya, Gakuhou turut mendengar dan tanpa sadar kembali tertawa. Baguslah. Tertawa benar-benar bisa menghapus segala penatnya dalam menghapus semua duka dan berat dalam hati. Termasuk rindu yang semakin lama terobati akibat kejadian hari ini.

Bocah surai hitam berusaha menenangkan diri. Ntah mengapa kedua tangan terasa berkeringat, semakin parah. Ia segera mengambil telinga cangkir dan—

"I-Itu ketua dewan!"

"Apa yang beliau lakukan di sana?!"

"Surai hitam dan berpucuk? Siapa itu?"

"Haduh… ketua kelas buangan. Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu?!"

"Oohh… dia yang ditendang akibat bekerja part time? Dasar sampah."

Walau musik mengalun, suara pembicaraan sekumpulan gadis tak dikenal cukup dapat terdengar. Tanpa Isogai sadari, kedua tangannya bergetar.

"Katakan padaku, Isogai-kun"

"Y-ya, Tuan?"

Posisi elegan menghisap satu sisip teh melengkapi peran jahat Asano Gakuhou, "perhatikan wajah-wajah orang yang membicarakanmu."

Respon cepat, Isogai yang tadinya merasa sedih dan terterkan akibat ledekan tajam, membalas tatapan anak penggosip. Mereka segera membelalakkan mata dan pergi begitu saja. Tak sangka dengan Isogai yang mendapati posisi mereka.

"Mereka salah satu anak kelas A, satu angkatan denganku. Eh, sebenarnya untuk apa anda tahu, ketua dewan?"

"Aku tahu bahwa mereka termasuk jajaran murid emasku. Tapi maksudku, perhatikan saja wajah mereka satu-persatu. Ingat jelas?"

Bocah kurus mengangguk.

"Bagaimana?"

.

Tak terasa Pertemuan mereka sudah berlangsung hampir tiga puluh menit. Gakuhou sudah mendapatkan telfon berkali-kali. Tidak tahu dari siapa, namun sepertinya penting. Pria itu pun sudah berkali-kali melihat jam tangan. Lalu alisnya akan berkerut sesaat dan mendesah kesal. Isogai hanya diam saja tanpa berani bertanya.

"Kau menghabiskan tehnya hingga satu tetespun tak tersisa. Bagus."

Kedapatan norak, Isogai hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Bagaimana lagi. Sangat jarang dapat meminum teh lezat seperti ini.

Langit benar-benar tampak hitam. Sedikit bintang, namun terang. Cahaya warna-warni taman hiburan semakin menarik untuk dilihat. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan lewat parade berjalan.

Derit kursi terdengar. Isogai menengadah mengikuti pergerakan tubuh ketua dewan. Pria itu bersiap untuk pergi, sepertinya.

"Aku masih memiliki urusan lain."

"Ah!" Isogai tergesa. Berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Tuan."

Gakuhou tertawa renyah. Melihat begitu dalamnya bungkuk tubuh anak didik. Tanpa sadar, hanya sepersekian sekon, telapak tangan besar hinggap pada surai halus berwarna hitam.

Ah... ia mengusapnya.

Dengan cepat pula tangan itu terangkat. Bersembunyi cepat di balik saku celana.

Gakuhou menarik salah saru sudut bibir, "aku pergi."

Dan pria itu benar-benar mengambil langkah. Semakin jauh dan tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang.

Dua manik emas tidak lepas memerhatikan. Bahkan walau sosok itu telah tak tampak, Isogai tetap terdiam dengan pikiran melayang tidak tahu ke mana.

Apa yang telah terjadi hari ini?

Apa ia baru saja...

...merasakan seperti apa usapan dari sosok 'Ayah'?

Tas plastik berisi souvenir terangkat. Dengan senyum lebar, Isogai kembali melangkah pergi, berpetualang sendiri.

Pemberian ketua dewan ia dekap di depan dada.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
